The Greatest/Gallery
Main Article - The Greatest The Greatest 1.png|The Planet, Binglebopolopolis. The Greatest 2.png|The Binglebops celebrate the annual Bingleberry Festival.. The Greatest 3.png|until Lord Hater suddenly shows up uninvited. The Greatest 4.png|Commander Peepers announces his Lord's arrival, The Greatest 5.png|Lord Hater! The Greatest 6.png|"Hate's Great, Best Villain!" The Greatest 7.png|The Binglebops are attacked, The Greatest 8.png|their King is captured. The Greatest 9.png|Title Card The Greatest 10.png|Lord Hater has conquered Binglebopolopolis. The Greatest 11.png|The Watchdogs build Hater a statue. The Greatest 12.png|The Binglebops are enslaved. The Greatest 13.png|What's that in the distance? The Greatest 14.png|A mysterious pair show up! The Greatest 15.png|It's Wander and Sylvia! The Greatest 16.png|Wander expresses his excitement of finding a neat little town. The Greatest 17.png|Against Sylvia's wishes, Wander goes to greet the Watchdogs.. The Greatest 18.png|but they capture him. The Greatest 19.png|Wander tries to talk to them.. The Greatest 20.png|and while Lord Hater and Commander Peepers enslave the King, The Greatest 21.png|Wander encourages the Watchdogs to have fun and join the fair. The Greatest 22.png|Commander Peepers intervenes with his blaster, The Greatest 23.png|which gets slapped away by Wander. The Greatest 24.png|Wander comments on Peepers' cuteness and trades hats with him. The Greatest 25.png|Sylvia takes a photo to preserve the moment. The Greatest 26.png|"No! Not the flash! Not the flash!" The Greatest 27.png|The flash of the camera blinds Peepers and hurts his eye. The Greatest 28.png|Lord Hater gets involved, The Greatest 29.png|knocking Wander and Sylvia for a loop. The Greatest 30.png|Wander looks on, stunned, as he tries to crawl away. The Greatest 31.png|Lord Hater brags about all of his accomplishments. The Greatest 32.png|Wander decides to congratulate him with a hug. The Greatest 33.png|then goes on to ask a series of random questions The Greatest 34.png|such as "Have you ever..." The Greatest 35.png|"Won the trophy for The Greatest in the Galaxy contest?" The Greatest 36.png|"Oh. It's on." The Greatest 37.png|The contest starts with hot dog eating, The Greatest 38.png|ring tossing, The Greatest 39.png|balloon dart popping, The Greatest 40.png|baseball pitching, The Greatest 41.png|a game of strongman. The Greatest 42.png|Wander hits the bell, The Greatest 43.png|Hater, not so much. The Greatest 44.png|They hop on a carnival ride. The Greatest 45.png|and compete in arm wrestling. The Greatest 46.png|Hater loses the match, The Greatest 47.png|and his arm. The Greatest 48.png|Musical chairs, The Greatest 49.png|sack racing, The Greatest 50.png|Hater loses again. The Greatest 51.png|Tug of war, The Greatest 52.png|Hater splashes out of this contest. The Greatest 53.png|Uni-cycling, The Greatest 54.png|Hater crashes into last, once again. The Greatest 55.png|Push up contest, The Greatest 56.png|The problem with having no muscles, literally. The Greatest 57.png|and finally, a staring contest, The Greatest 58.png|Wander wins that too. The Greatest 59.png|Hater is furious. The Greatest 60.png|The Winner is about to be announced. The Greatest 61.png|"Drumroll, please" The Greatest 62.png|Drumroll. The Greatest 63.png|"I'm so nervous!" The Greatest 64.png|"You." The Greatest 65.png|"Yeah!" The Greatest 66.png|"No, the other guy, the one with the hat." The Greatest 67.png|"Hey! I have a hat!" The Greatest 68.png|Blond wig Wander presents the trophy. The Greatest 69.png|"Woo!" The Greatest 70.png|Wander thanks the cheering 'fans'. The Greatest 71.png|"It's not fair! I should have won the trophy! I'm the greatest in the galaxy!" The Greatest 72.png|"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" The Greatest 73.png|"I like your sneakers!" The Greatest 74.png|As Hater races away from the planet, Wander bids him goodbye. The Greatest 75.png|"You put that filthy thing away!" The Greatest 76.png|"and give me the good stuff!" The Greatest 77.png|Wander and Sylvia share a hug, The Greatest 78.png|with the Binglebops, The Greatest 79.png|until they are shot at The Greatest 80.png|by Lord Hater. The Greatest 81.png|Wander and Sylvia come up with a plan to stop Hater. The Greatest 82.png|They lure Hater towards the town The Greatest 83.png|Hater is so furious that he gives chase, ignoring Peepers' warnings. The Greatest 84.png|Wander challenges Hater to a final challenge, a race to the town. The winner gets the trophy. The Greatest 85.png|Peepers begs Hater to ignore the challenge. The Greatest 86.png|But Hater takes the bait, The Greatest 87.png|and floors it. The Greatest 88.png|The skullship hurtles forward at full speed, The Greatest 89.png|overtakes Wander and Sylvia The Greatest 90.png|and crashes directly into Hater's statue, bouncing off it, The Greatest 91.png|and crashing on the nearby moon in a fiery explosion. The Greatest 92.png|The statue crumbles to pieces, Hater is defeated and the planet regains it's cheerfulness. The Greatest 93.png|Wander and Sylvia are greeted by a cheering crowd, The Greatest 94.png|and the Binglebops express their gratitude through kisses. The Greatest 95.png|The wreck of the skullship lays on the moon, The Greatest 96.png|Hater and Peepers, humiliated, walk away from the wreckage in silence, The Greatest 97.png|only to be greeted by Wander and Sylvia. The Greatest 98.png|Wander presents Hater with the trophy for winning the final race. The Greatest 99.png|Hater no longer cares. The Greatest 100.png|As Wander and Sylvia leave, Hater throws the trophy at them The Greatest 101.png|but misses and loses his arm. The Greatest 102.png|Again.